I liked it Senpai
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Gilbert is forced to stay after school with his teacher and crush, Xerx-senpai. Ah, too bad Xerx-senpai wants him forcibly and his twin brother Kevin likes to watch. M for Rape


**Ha, this is not the owner of this account, this is her sister. Wazzup? Anyway, sadly, Laura has gotten me hooked on this damn couple and i've read all the M rated ones...So uh, yeah. I need to write one myself and hope my sister doesn't notice otherwise she'd hyperventilate like a bitch. Anyway, rated M for underage rape even though it was enjoyed. AU, school, classroom after school, a desk, and 2 pervy teachers though, only one gets to rape, the other just likes to watch~.**

* * *

**I liked It Senpai.**

* * *

Gilbert Nightray was a young, handsome young boy of fifteenth. He was walking to Lutwidge Academy with his younger brother, Vincent. His brother was clinging onto his arm, whispering soft words to him. His brother was so clingy[and so open with his words of..love to him] that Gilbert couldn't help but blush darkly. He calmed down, whinging a little bit and eventually getting Vincent to release his arm, sighing a bit at the pout that replaced his previous happy smile and the mismatched eyes were sad. He held his arm back out which Vincent took happily and they resumed their walk, one terribly happy boy and one terribly afraid.

* * *

"R-Regnard-senpai!" Gilbert called, waving to his English teacher down the hall.

The white haired male turned, his white bangs hiding his beautiful wine red eyes, but when he shook his head a little, the blood orbs were free, staring into the gold irises that belonged to his smartest student.

"Hello Gilbert-kun." the man replied, a light smile on his lips before waving back, turning to his classroom door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

Gilbert turned back to his brother, smiling a bit as his brother seemed to be in a daze, staring over at a senior at the academy. Jack Vessalius with his younger brother Oz stood over by the lockers with Glen, Lacie, Alice and Alyss. Jack was Lacie's boyfriend while Glen was Lacie's brother and Jack's best friend[some say they're lovers on the side]. Alice and Alyss were Lacie's cousins who were in fact twins. The next person Gilbert saw made him blush and look away.

"Nee~ Good Morning Gilbert-kun, Vincent-kun!" the sweet but creepy voice called from across the hall.

Gilbert slowly looked back to the pale, one eyed, white haired teacher. This was Regnard-senpai's twin, Xerx-senpai, Gilbert's math teacher and science teacher[he was such a smart man!] and also his crush.

"H-Hi Xerx-senpai.." the boy said shyly, not noticing the crooked grin his teacher held.

This was his very first class, and he was the only one in the room as he walked past his teacher, blushing darkly at the brush of fingers he had felt against his cheek when he walked in, figuring it was an accident, having not noticing the almost lustful look his teacher had, but little Vincent-san had.

The bell rung and suddenly the class was filled with chatters, Gilbert sitting in the front, listening in on what ever lesson he could hear.

* * *

The rest of the day proceeds smoothly,onto the last period.

* * *

The bell had rung, signalling the class was over and immediately everyone was out, rushing to their next class. Gilbert took his time, knowing he had ten minutes before the get the hell out and go home bell rang. He made sure everything went into it's correct spot, soon picking of his book bag, fixing his tie, glancing up, hearing the lock of a door. He stared at Xerx-senpai, a confused and puzzled look on his pale boyish features.

"Xerx-senpai..?"

"Gilbert-kun, you like me don't you..?"

"A-Ah Xerx-senpai, w-whatever do you mean...?"

"Gilbert-kun has a crush on me right..?"

Gilbert took a step back, bumping into the cold black table, long enough for four students to conduct experiments on and wide enough to lay on. He blushed hard, watching as his senpai took a few steps forward, long strides that Gilbert couldn't help but watch his skinny, smooth, muscular legs make it over to him in four steps. He scanned the rest of his teacher, slowly looking back up, almost shrieking as their noses bumped, his teacher was suddenly mere inches away from him.

"Gilbert," he began, dropping the honorific, " would you like to play a game?"

"Xerx-senpai! W-what kind of game..?"

"It's a game where you have to call me Senpai Break. It feel's quite good.." his teacher murmured, his minty breath ghosting over his features.

Gilbert wasn't stupid or naive, he knew what was going on. He quickly shook his head, but he could feel his body betraying him with every breath he took, taking in the scent of his beloved. His leg's quivering, trying to stop from collapsing on his knees. Xerx-senpai or as he want's to be called, Senpai Break had noticed. A wicked smile had spread and he had suddenly cupped the boys ass.

"SENPAI!" Gilbert shrieked.

"Hmmm~?" his teacher was gently massaging his ass.

"S-stop!" Gilbert gasped, his cheeks ablaze.

"Ah Gilbert..," he purred seductively, almost knocking the breath out of Gilbert, "you want this.."

Gilbert shrieked once more, feeling one hand travelling down his front, brushing over the tent in his pants that had formed while the other hand was still rubbing hard to his back side, pushing him forward. Gilbert didn't know why his teacher wanted him to be closer until he felt _it._ Senpai...was.._**rock** **hard**_.

"S-senpai Break.." Gilbert moaned, arching into the mans touch as he caressed him through the thin fabric.

Suddenly, Gilbert was lifted by the hand that held firmly to his bottom, making him squeak when he was forced down onto his back onto the table. He squeaked, his back arching in pain from being pushed so roughly onto the table and pleasure as he teacher continued to stroke him. He gasped, his eyes starting to water as he came.

"Gilbert-san is a virgin..? I hardly touched you~!" Senpai Break exclaimed, gently massaging him through his climax.

Gilbert was panting, sweating before anything barely happened, "S-senpai..let me go home.." Gilbert begged, trying to sit up but the hand on his chest forced him down.

"No thank you." was the simple reply.

Gilbert screamed out, pushing at his senpai but then suddenly, there was weight on him, Senpai Break in between his legs, pressing down onto him, his hard clothed cock pressing into his just climaxed and sensitive cock, making him gasp and moan involuntarily. Break placed his hand over Gilbert's mouth, shushing him lightly as his index finger probed the wet cavern. Gilbert sucked on the finger, tears trailing down his cheeks, his legs quivering on Break's sides. Break smiled a creepy V-smile, staring down at the boy with his lust filled gaze. Break senpai wanted this. Gilbert didn't. No, Gilbert _did _want this. Like this, forcibly, on this cold table after school. Break senpai suddenly removed his finger from his mouth, making Gilbert pant softly, squeaking when he suddenly felt his bare bottom against the table. When he'd even get his shoes off-!

"Gilbert...You want this don't you~?" Break asked, his wet finger traveling Gilbert's hardening member, dipping his finger into the cum that had gathered at the base of his cock.

"N-nuuu, i wanna go home!" he sobbed,body arching into the touch, wanting to feel more but pushing at Break as well to no avail, watching as the other liked his cum covered finger.

Senpai was stronger and heavier than he was. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this room without being raped. He felt the tears streaming down his face as Break unbuttoned his shirt, soon going to unbutton his own, reaching down and unzipping his pants, popping off the button in his haste before removing the article of clothing, his shirt hanging from his shoulders while Gilbert lay under him, sobbing and weakly pushing at him, pant less and his shirt open revealing is skinny but delectable frame. Break leaned down, running his tongue across a hard nipple, grinning at the hard skin in between his lips. Gilbert gasped, shivering at the feeling.

"Uh ngh, stop!" he cried weakly, feeling himself drifting off in the direction of surrendering.

"Nuu~"

Gilbert gripped onto Break's shoulders, panting lightly as he felt a hand crawl up his leg, now teasing his the tip of his fully hard member.

"S-senpai.." Gilbert moaned quietly, his nails digging into the pale skin of his teacher.

Slowly but surely Gilbert began to whither, give in to the slow, maddening stroke that he was receiving and the hot mouth biting roughly at his neck. He thrust shamefully into his hand, whimpering from wanting it faster and only getting it slower.

"Senpai pleeeeeeease!" he cried, throwing his head back, gripping tighter at his shoulders.

"Alright, alright Gilbert-kun~ Let me hear you scream..." Break said, raising his head to whisper in his ear, biting lightly at his lobe when he was done talking.

Gilbert did just that. He suddenly felt some pain but couldn't tell you where it was coming from, the feeling of Breaks hard gripping roughly onto his cock and pumping him quicker was distracting. He felt some saliva falling from his mouth as he thrust into the hand, moaning loudly.

"Senpai, senpai, Senpai Break!" he chanted until he came for the second time shortly after.

He soon learned where the pain was coming from, Senpai Break was digging his nails into his thigh like hell.'

"A-ah Senpai, y-you're hurting me!"

"Ah, sorry Gilbert~ It's just so hard to control myself when you're acting and looking so fuckable~"

Gilbert's blush darkened at the words, squirming around, feeling uncomfortable with the sticky area around his lower regions. He was breathing heavily, staring up at the older male. He squeaked softly as he watched his Senpai dip three fingers into the cum, rubbing them around until they were covered in the white sticky substance. He watched, almost memorized as he slowly became erect for the third time, not noticing where the sticky fingers were heading. His eyes widened, feeling something poking at him from behind before slipping in without much trouble. His back arched, his mouth falling open as his chest pressed together with Breaks, the finger effectively being pushed deeper, making Gilbert gag at the unfamiliar intrusion as a spark of pleasure coursed through his veins. At that exact moment, their chests pressed together, one back arched gracefully with a finger deep inside of him to the third knuckle, saliva dripping down his chin and looking blissfully in pain, his cheeks flushed in shame and embarrassment, the door opened. Break looked over in question, raising a brow.

"Oh~ Nii-san! How are you?" Senpai Break asked, his tone sounding strained, pausing for a moment as Gilbert kept himself pressed against him, his finger still pressing into that spot inside Gilbert almost painfully but that only added to the pleasure he was giving the boy. Gilbert buried his face in Breaks shoulder, a soft begging,shamed whimper escaping his lips, lightly rolling his hips, wanting something more than what he was getting.

"Break-san...what are you doing to Gilbert-kun?" came the annoyed question of a familiar voice.

Gilbert's blush darkened as if it was even possible. It was Regnard-senpai! He could ask for help but he was to tired and to lustful to want to.

"Kevin nii-san, what does it look like?

"You're raping the kid."

"Nuu~ He want's it, right Gilly~?"

Gilbert nodded numbly, tears still rolling down his face.

Regnard-senpai sighed a little, " At least be a bit more gentle!"

Gilbert blinked a few times, lifting one hand from his death grip on Breaks shoulder to wipe at his eyes. Regnard-senpai was not reacting like how he had expected. Suddenly, Kevin Senpai began to strip, starting with his shirt.

"Ohohoho~ Nii-san wants a threesome hmmm~?"

"He's my cute student as well~"

Gilbert paled before going bright red. That wasn't how Kevin-senpai talked! He sounded like how Break senpai had earlier when they had started. He sounded so..._perverted._ He watched as Kevin-senpai walked over, getting on the table as well, there being plenty of room left as both men looked at him. He squeaked again, feeling another trio of fingers against his abdomen, feeling them clean up the remainder of cum. He gasped, eyes clenching shut when another finger entered, but it felt different. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at himself, seeing there were two sets of hands probing his entrance, one hand from Break-senpai and the other from Kevin-senpai. He gasped, involuntarily thrust into the fingers as they pulled out, thrusting back into that spot in unison, moans spilling out from the raven haired boys mouth. They continuously thrust their fingers in, soon adding one finger each, four fingers filling the boys virgin hole. Soon enough Gilbert cried out, coming for a third time at the extreme pain and pleasure.

"Oh Gilbert~ If you keep coming like that, you'll cum eight more times by the time we cum~" Break said wickedly, brushing his younger brother[by three minutes] away, "I get first~" he said, sticking his tongue out as his brother rolled his eyes.

Gilbert groaned softly at the mention of coming eight more times, the dark promise hidden in the words made him want to cum again. He panted, still recovering from his latest climax, staring softly at the two white haired males, listening to their were treating him like candy you could share!

"Ok..Gilbert-kun.." Break's words were soft, him leaning forward and kissing gently at Gilbert's neck " this might hurt, but the pain will go away soon, i promise." and with that, Break sheathed half his throbbing member into Gilberts velvet walls.

Gilbert screamed out, clawing at Breaks shoulders, fresh tears falling from his eyes as he choked on his own sobs. It hurt so bad-! He suddenly felt his head being gently lifted and placed into someones covered lap. He opened his eyes, his breathing heavy and pained, staring up at the person.

"K-Kevin-senpai.." he groaned out in pain, feeling Break inching forward, seeing how much he could go in, happy that even though he was in extreme pain, Gilbert was sucking him in all the more.

"Shh.." Kevin whispered softly, caressing the side of Gilbert's cheek.

Gilbert cried out again, tears rolling down his face as Break thrust the rest of the way in, the older man holding hard onto his waist, brusies becoming instant. His cries did not seem to affect the male over him, it seemed to excite him all the more. Break was slowly pulling out, only to thrust back in with painful force. Gilbert cried out once more, the sharp pain too much, his breathing hard and nails dragging themselves up and down Xerx-senpai's back as Regnard-senpai caressed his cheek.

"Ah! Nghh! N-no, wait! Ah S-senpai!" The younger male moaned uncontrollably, face flickering between pain and pleasure as if it couldn't decide which one was better, fresh tears flowing down his crimson cheeks, the pain of Break thrusting into his small ring muscles with his incredible size was torture.

Break had set up a pace meant for punishing, the table squeaking and rocking back and forth, Gilberts body thrust upward, his head bumping into Kevin's stomach with each painful thrust, ripping him further open.

"Gilbert...you're just so tight..~," Break moaned in his ear, breathing heavily "and so warm.." , he flicked his tongue out to lick up a tear "Doesn't it feel good hmmm~?"

Gilbert couldn't answer or deny. The pleasure was slowly surfacing and his clawing had become lass painful for Break. The boys back was simply arched rather awkwardly, pressing against him, his head pressing into Kevin's lap. Break though about how painful the boy must be making him feel.

Gilbert soon began to moan loudly, the tears and pain had long stopped and he felt nothing but the pleasure of his senpai driving deep inside of him, pushing against that spot with much force.

"Senpai-Break! Faster! Uhn, a-ah~!" he cried out softly, bucking upwards into his thrust.

Break grinned, his hand wrapping around the younger's erection, began to pump, feeling himself on the brink of insanity. Gilbert cried out a final time, moaning out uncontrollably, repeating Break over and over again.

Break couldn't take it, those tight, warm ring muscules clenching around his tighter was far to much to handle, his thrust in hard and deep, his come filling Gilbert immediately and spilling out around him.

Gilbert was panting, stilling moaning softly, feeling Breaks warmth spilling into him and dripping out as well.

"AH Gilbert~ We must do this again..." he heard Kevin breath.

Gilbert couldn't find the energy to answer.

"Yes~ Yes we should nii-san~!" Break replied, the final words he heard before he passed out.

* * *

**Uh huh im a perv! Well, i'll be making one more smut one-shot for them then adding a smut chapter to my sisters final chapter on a story for them.**


End file.
